


Metall/u/rgy character profiles

by Metalsappho



Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: Character Bios, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalsappho/pseuds/Metalsappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Profiles of some Metall/u/rgy characters. Illustrations by our awesome anon drawfriend.</p><p>(Current "present" of the timeline)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mercury

# Mercury

Aka Quicksilver

Age: 47  
Height: 176 cm  
Build: Slim  
Eyes: Light blue  
Hair: Neck-length, naturally silver but dyed bright red  
Skin: White

Occupation: Chemist (debatable), meteorologist  
Hobbies: SCIENCE ! also history and mythology  
Clothing style: Exuberant, mostly flashy jeans, questionable shirts and improbable jackets

The nut job that puzzles everybody, almost every aspect of Mercury is questionable: the way she dresses, the job she has, the car she drives, the “science” she practices. Perhaps the most questionable thing of all is the image she has of herself, as she’s convinced that her research (?) gave her immortality. Whether or not it’s true remains to be seen, what is certain is that she is highly sociable and likes seemingly everybody. Perhaps a bit too sociable as her larger than life personality and outspoken behavior systematically takes the forefront in any social situation. She doesn’t even consciously want to be in the spotlight, it just happens on its own, even people like Gold and Aluminium are relegated to the sidelines when she’s present. Despite getting under everyone’s skin, her eagerness  to help (whether you want it or not) and her unrelenting positiveness makes her strangely likeable. She's highly unpredictable and nobody really knows what she's up to, an ongoing mystery she enjoys perpetuating, she appears and disappears when people least expect her to.

### Relationships

  * **Palladium** : Mercury was Palladium’s guardian since the girl was a child and has raised her as her own daughter. It was Mercury who gave Palladium interest in chemistry and she supported her both financially and morally when Palladium started her business. Nowadays however they rarely see each other, Palladium often busy with work, and Mercury busy with…whatever the activity she calls “research” actually is. They still get along, and while Mercury’s extravagance doesn’t resonate with Palladium’s stoicism, they treasure their bond and care deeply for each other…even if Palladium doesn’t show it as she finds Mercury’s behavior embarrassing.



  * **Platinum** : Mercury took care of Platinum since she was a newborn, and gave her the same care and love she gave Palladium. As Palladium grew older and assumed the role of Platinum’s caretaker, Mercury stepped back to let the girls express themselves, and took on a more advisory role. Mercury sees Platinum more often than Palladium as Platinum is still in college, and she’s an important mother figure for the young woman. As with Palladium, Mercury’s outspoken personality sometimes makes Platinum a bit uneasy, but it’s also very familiar and in the end, Platinum enjoys Mercury’s personality.



  * **Silver** : Silver and Mercury know each other since Silver’s birth, and Mercury acted as an important big sister figure for Silver. They are close and their opposing personalities made them the foil of each other, especially during their childhood days. Back then Mercury and Silver were lookalikes but Mercury was miles more hyperactive than Silver, gaining her the nickname “Quicksilver”, which she’s very proud of. These days Mercury mostly sees Silver during social events, as their professional fields have little overlap, but they still get along as they always have.



  * **Lead** : When Lead met Silver in elementary school, she inevitably met Silver’s big sister figure, and so Mercury also became Lead’s big sister figure and even advisor, as Mercury’s undying love for chemistry not only influenced Palladium and Platinum, but Lead as well. Mercury became an universal source of advice, she even tried to help Lead win the heart of Silver during Lead’s late teen years. It didn’t really go as planned but Lead gave in to Tin’s advances, so things worked out in the end. Mercury and Lead still keep in touch as they sometimes collaborate on projects, and Lead finds Mercury’s personality refreshing and really enjoys her company.



  * **Gold** : Saying that Gold and Mercury like each other would be overstating it, the least you could say is that they don’t hate each other, one could even go as far as saying that they get along, but that’s highly debatable. Things are quite simple on Mercury’s side; she loves Gold (but then again, Mercury loves everybody), and she loves to tease her and get a rise out of her (something she’s very good at). On Gold’s side though, things are more complicated; to begin with, she simply doesn’t get Mercury, then while she wants to hate Mercury and loses all her composure when Mercury teases her, she doesn’t actually resents her as much as she would like to believe. Her treatment of Mercury compared to her treatment of Aluminium suggests that Gold’s subconsciously attached to Mercury’s eccentricity. In any case, things get rather lively when they’re together in the same room.



  * **Aluminium** : No social relationship is quite comparable to the one between Mercury and Aluminum. Mercury adores Aluminium, and shows it with a very clingy and teasing behavior, she sometimes even makes obvious advances on Aluminium in the middle of a speechless crowd, but even more surprising is Aluminium’s response. The mighty Aluminium, the one who will go head to head with Gold on every occasion, almost literally dissolves with Mercury’s presence. Aluminium can’t handle Mercury. Mercury pushes all the right buttons on Aluminium, playing her like a fiddle and every seemingly witty response from Aluminium is just some more teasing fuel for Mercury. Everybody has a different theory about the seriousness of Mercury’s behavior, but for now Aluminium tries her best to avoid running into Mercury, however Mercury is as unpredictable as it gets, things sometimes don’t go as planned.



  * **Iron** :Iron and Mercury have a business relationship, since Mercury's “alternative” approach of chemistry sometimes yield interesting industrial applications. Iron is also one of the few people who can handle Mercury’s extravagance, and her focus on work leaves Mercury with no real room for joking around. Nevertheless, Mercury admires Iron for her dedication but doesn’t really know Iron’s complicated family situation.



  * **Uranium** : Uranium has been a friend of Mercury for quite some time, as they are both scientists who tend to go off the beaten track. They get along very well, Uranium genuinely enjoying Mercury's weirdness, and Mercury being fascinated with Uranium's achievements in robotics. Mercury was an early supporter of Uranium's gynoid project, but her contribution alone wasn't enough to launch it. When Uranium completed Americium and the gynoid program finally set sail, Mercury ordered the second one, which became known as Curium, a gynoid specialised in meteorological analysis. Uranium and Mercury are still close despite their occupations and see each other often.



  * **Curium** : Curium is the second proto-gynoid, ordered by Mercury to assist her in her meteorology research. Hardware-wise Curium is essentially a detuned Americium filled to the brim with reading instruments, but what really sets her apart is her unique programming. Because she has to analyse very unpredictable situations, she developed a very cautious and questioning, but at the same time very curious personality. That couldn't mesh better with Mercury's outside-the-box thinking philosophy and Mercury now discuss serious topics with Curium who became an unlikely confidante. Their relationship is a very close master/servant one, and Mercury sees in Curium all the defining traits of a proper person.





	2. Tungsten

# Tungsten

Aka Wolfram

Age: 31  
Height: 169 cm  
Build: Athletic and muscular  
Eyes: Amber  
Hair: Neck-length, jet black  
Skin: Dark grey

Occupation: Commando  
Hobbies: Martial arts, motorcycles, DIY  
Clothing style: Practical and casual, with t-shirts, jean, cargo pants, leather jackets and motorcycle apparel

Tungsten is a very dedicated and protective person, perhaps to a fault. Her protective instincts and her willingness to get her hands dirty is why she chooses to enroll in the military. Tungsten is caring, approachable, and have an armor-percing social awareness; her ability to read people is famous among her acquaintances, and even people good at hiding things will not hide much from Tungsten. These qualities combined with her ability to keep a cool head in any situation made her a very reliable person and an unwavering emotional rock for her friends and family, especially Steel to whom she's an important role model. However the flip-side of these qualities is that she's somewhat oblivious; she's so collected that she often forgets that not everyone is as good as her at handling pressure. She is a skilled fighter and marksman thanks to military training but what she really enjoys is DIY where her practical side really shines, she’s also a passionate biker.

### Relationships

  * **Carbon** : Tungsten was perhaps Carbon’s only serious relationship after Iron’s departure, the two of them shared a romance of almost two years during Tungsten’s medical leave. The length of their relationship is no small thanks to Tungsten's emotional stability that really helped calm down Carbon's commitment issues. They were even contemplating the thought of a long-term relationship, but Tungsten’s return to duty aborted their plans, and they broke up amiably. They’re still very close friends and confidantes, Carbon being one of the few who calls her by her nickname, and Carbon never stopped asking Tungsten for advice. Carbon also wants Tungsten to maintain a link with her daughter Steel, who was very sad when they ended their relation.



  * **Steel** : Tungsten cares deeply for Steel, and Steel looks up to Tungsten as an ideal to reach. Steel was still a child when Tungsten was involved with her mother, and the Tungsten's bright personality made the delight of little Steel. The girl was particularly happy to see that her mother, who was noticeably pushing herself for her, was significantly happier when Tungsten walked into their lives. Sadly the news of their break up was very heartbreaking for Steel, but even if the romance ended, the friendship carried on and so did Tungsten's place in Steel's life. Even if they don't see each other as much as in the past, their connection is strong and Carbon even began to think that being apart only reinforced Steel's admiration for Tungsten.



  * **Tantalum** : The famous Doctor Tantalum oversaw Tungsten's condition during her medical leave, and it was during these two years that feelings started to bloom in the doctor’s usually professional heart, swoon by Tungsten's optimism and will to recover. Unfortunately, this was the time when Tungsten was entirely committed to Carbon and Steel, leaving Tantalum with unrequited feelings that would only grow stronger. After Tungsten’s return to duty and break up with Carbon, Tantalum stayed Tungsten’s doctor which didn't leave her starved for work. It was in Tantalum's caring hands that Tungsten started to fall for her back, and eventually the two started going out.



  * **Niobium** : Niobium is Tantalum's little sister, she and Tungsten have mainly heard about each other through Tantalum before meeting in person. Tungsten had expected many things from their actual meeting, but having to face Niobium’s possessiveness of her sister was certainly not on that list. Since that day the girlfriend and the sister became rivals, but they highly value each other as an important person for Tantalum. Over time, they formed a weird complicity with their rivalry taking a more teasing and playful aspect, they even came up with what they call a "peace treaty" which is essentially a split of Tantalum's schedule between them, much to Tantalum's bemusement. 



  * **Titanium** : Titanium met Tungsten during her time as Steel’s babysitter, as Tungsten would visit Carbon and Steel. The two of them hit it off right away and started a friendship that, thanks to the age difference took a slight mentor/pupil dynamic. Titanium became an avid listener of Tungsten's military stories and the constant cool an composure of Tungsten made her yet an other person who look out to Tungsten as a role model, meanwhile Tungsten sees Titanium as a very intelligent and promising young woman and try to help her achieve a more emotional stability. Their shared interest in motorcycles sealed the deal of their friendship, and they sometimes ride together.



  * **Aluminium** : Tungsten participated in the same space program as Aluminium and was utterly unimpressed with what she considers a “all bark and no bite” motor mouth. While she respects Aluminium’s achievements, she wouldn’t trust her to get her hands dirty and do some actual menial work. She also really wishes Aluminium would tone down her hammy behaviour, she can't stand people with massive egos.



  * **Iron** : Tungsten has, as she would put it, “never had the displeasure to meet Iron”. To say that she feels resentment for Iron would be an understatement as, even if she keeps quiet about it around Carbon, she really hates Iron. She does not just for specifically hurting Carbon and Steel, but more generally for running away from her responsibilities, which is a pretty severe offence in Tungsten’s book. Should the two meet up, things would end badly as Tungsten would almost certainly lash out at Iron.



  * **Cobalt** : Years ago, a very young Cobalt managed to conquer the heart of the very duty-oriented Tungsten. The relationship that resulted is not know to many people as it was a discreet affair, and it promptly ended when Tungsten enlisted in the military. The memory is still somewhat vivid for Tungsten, who feels somewhat ashamed to have been swept off her feet by such a young girl, but at the same time she's not sure if she'd managed her relationship with Carbon without this prior experience. Tungsten hasn't seen Cobalt since their break up but she sure heard of her and starts to think about meeting her to catch up.





	3. Cobalt

# Cobalt

Aka Kobold

Age: 27  
Height: 178 cm  
Build: Slender  
Eyes: Electric blue  
Hair: Waist-length, deep blue  
Skin: White

Occupation: Artisan  
Hobbies: Astronomy and crafting  
Clothing style: Elegant and concealing, usually turtle-neck sweaters with matching long skirts and high boots, typically a combination of white with blue, purple or dark green

A very talented and poised artisan known for her prized unique crafts. Cobalt is a very patient and dedicated person, capable of staying focused on her work for a prolonged amount of time. The high standards she imposes upon herself have made her products successful especially the unique or very limited crafts that make them the pride of their owners. That is the person she is now, but her childhood days are filled to the brim with reckless pranks, and trouble-making earning her the nickname “kobold” from her friend Samarium. Her very active personality shifted to a very amorous one during adolescence, and she was regularly in a relationship. Notable lovers even include Tungsten, Aluminium, as well as Chromium, with whom she had a child, Stellite. Nowadays, if she isn't busy jointly raising her daughter Stellite with Chromium, crafting glass or teaching Pewter glass work, she's off to pursue a completely oblivious Platinum.

### Relationships

  * **Samarium** : The one and only "bestie", the inseparable childhood friend and ever faithful prank partner. Samarium and Cobalt are friends for as long as they can remember and their relationship is almost symbiotic. In some aspects, Cobalt was closer to Samarium that she ever was with her girlfriends. Even walking in their adult life didn't separate them, as Samarium became Cobalt's associate when Cobalt opened her business. Now Samarium handle the administrative work as well as the all logistics so that Cobalt can focus on her craft. This mutual reliance brought Cobalt and Samarium even closer which, given how close they already were, is actually saying something.



  * **Chromium** : Cobalt met Chromium during her apprentice years and the burning passion quickly got the better of the two women. A bit too quickly as it turned out as Chromium became pregnant while the flame of passion began to flicker, the stress of raising their infant daughter Stellite combined with the recurring absence of Cobalt who was dedicated to her apprenticeship, sealed the fate of their relationship. Fortunately their separation went with little to no drama and they're still good friends. They jointly raise Stellite, Chromium as custody most of the time, as Cobalt has an irregular schedule, but she regularly has Stellite's custody on weekend.



  * **Stellite** : Despite her break-up with Chromium, Cobalt cherishes the memory of their intense relationship, and treasures their daughter Stellite. Due to often being busy with work, Cobalt entrusted Stellite to Chromium's custody but regularly sees her daughter on the weekends. Stellite loves her moms equally but particularly enjoys staying at Cobalt's workshop where she learns crafting with her mother and Pewter who became a mentor for Stellite. Occasionally Chromium, Cobalt and Stellite go on family trips, to the utter elation of their daughter.



  * **Aluminium** : Even if she doesn't really talk about it, Cobalt holds the distinction of being one of the few people to have been in a monogamous relationship with the larger-than-life Aluminium. That was during their teenage years back when Aluminium wasn't the famous womanizer that she became. As a matter of fact, she was Aluminium's first bedroom experience, but their irreconcilable personalities ended their relationship, and the two completely lost sight of each other when Cobalt became an apprentice and Aluminium enrolled in the Air force.



  * **Platinum** : Platinum became Cobalt’s one-sided flame the day she wandered in Cobalt’s workshop. Cobalt is deeply enamored with the elegant silver-haired girl, but is careful, in the light of her previous relationships, not to rush things. So she tries to woo her the old-fashioned way with presents and dinners. However, it doesn’t seems that the young girl notices what Cobalt tries to do and just sees her as a good friend.



  * **Gold** : Gold is Cobalt’s best customer, her taste for beautiful decorative objects inevitably brought her to Cobalt’s, and she was amazed by what she found there. Gold’s admiration for Cobalt’s talent is seemingly without bonds, and Cobalt reckons that half of the unique products that she makes ends up in Gold’s hands. Their love for beautiful objects have made the grounds for a growing friendship that just recently became professional, as the two woman struck a deal to make jointly-created jewellery and decorative crafts.



  * **Pewter** : Pewter is a starting apprentice in Cobalt’s workshop. The young girl, who grew up between her mother Tin’s and her aunt Gold’s fancy households, has developed a strong love for beautiful crafts in general and Cobalt’s in particular. The teenage girl is deeply entranced by her master’s poise and dignity, and views her as a timeless example of grace…little does she know about the brat Cobalt used to be. Pewter also became a big sister figure for Cobalt's daughter Stellite, and often plays with her when Stellite comes for the weekend.



  * **Tungsten** : Cobalt's first relationship, at the time she was only thirteen, she set about going after her seventeen year old though girl neighbour. The romance lasting until Tungsten's enlisting in the army, but it's already a wonder that Cobalt managed to get an affair in the first place. As it turned out, the very dependable and helpful Tungsten was quite clueless about love, and she didn't resist long to Cobalt's very obvious advances. In hindsight, Cobalt's actually surprised by her own boldness but she cherishes this part of her past that gave her many of her firsts, as well as proving some of her theories about love and courting right...or wrong, depending on the cases.





	4. Lithium

# Lithium

Age: 44  
Height: 165 cm  
Build: Slender  
Eyes: Dark green  
Hair: Raven, in an austere bun  
Skin: Yellow

Occupation: CEO of Alkali corp  
Hobbies: Work  
Clothing style: Very formal, nothing less than three-pieces and emerald jewellery, even in private she wears long-sleeved shirts

Lithium is the chief of the Alkali family and CEO of the eponymous family business, the Alkali corporation. Lithium already had Potassium when she took over Alkali corp, and Lithium had to quickly adapt to fit both her work and her daughters in her life. Under Lithium’s guidance, the Alkali corp not only reinforced its place as major supplier of energy and natural resources, but also developed ground breaking technology that expanded Alkali's business. Now the Alkali corp is present at every step of the energy chain, instead of just production, and their advanced fuel cells are the last word in mobile energy supply. Lithium has devoted herself to her work to make this success happen, she’s very serious and aloof but is pretty bad in social situations, preferring the cool tranquillity of her office. She deeply loves her family and especially her daughters, even if she’s quite bad at showing it, leading to a strained relationship with her eldest, Potassium, as she didn't understand her rebellious nature

### Relationships

  * **Potassium** : The relationship between Lithium and her daughter Potassium is currently at its worst as Lithium. In a misguided move to secure Potassium's future, Lithium went against the girl's will to go her own way. The strained relationship sunk some more when Potassium quite simply left at her majority, so the two stopped interacting altogether for three years now. The situation took a toll on Lithium who cares deeply for her daughter, and despite the belief that the company was still the best bet for Potassium, her daughter's absence increasingly distresses Lithium with each passing day. The situation is forcing Lithium, whether she wants it or not, to gradually question her rigid outlook about her daughter's happiness. 



  * **Sodium** : Lithium's youngest daughter became the de facto next-in-line for Lithium's succession, however after the fallout between her and Potassium, Lithium is much more cautious about the subject with Sodium. Things gets more complicated as Sodium has never been raised to become Lithium's successor, on the upside Sodium has only a very vague idea of her future, where her big sister was much stubborn and determined. The subject is only gently brought up every now and then, Lithium still having quite some time before retirement and not being in any rush to push her second daughter away.



  * **Rubidium** : Despite being respectively aunt and niece, Lithium and Rubidium have a rather no-nonsense relationship. Lithium values Rubidium as a very important person for the company, responsible for many achievements and supporting Alkali's expansion towards high-tech energy management. She's also very grateful of Rubidium for taking care of the difficult Caesium and Francium sisters, as she herself doesn't know how to handle them, she's actually rather impressed that the two of them can be such important support for Rubidium's work. Other than that they don't really interact outside of work as they have completely different interests.



  * **Iron** : Lithium's main business partner, Iron and her megacorp have numerous but strictly professional relations, especially in the energy and mining department. Lithium sees in Iron a highly competent industrialist, but is a bit puzzled by Iron's lack of etiquette.



  * **Aluminium** : Lithium can't wrap her head around Aluminium's person, their companies might be business partners in the field of advanced technologies, but Lithium is utterly baffled that a person like Aluminium can even be a businesswoman. Aluminium's behaviour makes Lithium very uneasy, so she quietly tries to avoid her and talks business with Aluminium's assistant Scandium.



  * **Uranium** : Uranium is a relatively recent business partner of Lithium, but a really interesting one. The gynoid program called for very durable but small energy supplies, and even with Alkali's level of technology, these devices had to be developed from scratch. Uranium's very high standards have pushed Alkali's technology forward and benefited both sides; Uranium had energy supplies for her program, and Alkali could reap the benefits of their research by giving the new technology commercial applications.





	5. Sodium

# Sodium

  
  


 

Age: 15  
Height: 147 cm  
Build: Slim  
Eyes: Dark green  
Hair: Raven, knee-length in a hime cut  
Skin: Yellow

Occupation: Highschooler  
Hobbies: Cooking, going to the movies  
Clothing style: Discreet one pieces and fancy dresses, often yellow or gold

The youngest daughter of Lithium, Sodium has enjoyed a relatively carefree childhood and early teens, being allowed to do whatever she wanted and not realizing the pressure that rested on her big sister Potassium. Things changed abruptly at Potassium's majority, when the big sister left the family estate, leaving Sodium alone with her mother. Now the future is uncertain for Sodium; on one hand she can sense her mother gently making allusions and references of Sodium being the new heir, and on the other hand, she has her sister advising her (rather vehemently) to not give their mother any satisfaction and do what she really wanted. The situation didn't improve Sodium's timid and sheltered personality, and the young girl now constantly worries about what she's going to do. For now Sodium enjoys a good high school life with the support of her best friend Iridosmine, with whom she likes to hang out after school, go to the movies or go shopping.

### Relationships

  * **Potassium** : Sodium and her big sister were very close, despite both having some social insecurity, they are both completely calm and composed with they're in each other company. Even after Potassium left, they still stayed in touch and saw each other whenever Potassium had some days off. However this whole family crisis made Sodium suddenly aware that Potassium kept a lot of her problems to herself, as Potassium wanted to protect her from the family's intrigues. Sodium feels a bit guilty that Potassium always helps her, like when she resolved Sodium's situation with Boron, while she doesn't get to help Potassium much. Sodium wishes that her sister would open to her more, and she gradually does, but Potassium's pride is a large barrier to lower.



  * **Lithium** : The Lithium that existed before Potassium left is quite different from the actual Lithium. Lithium used to give Sodium more liberty, but was more rigid about her obligations. Nowadays Lithium is pushier but at the same time quite ambivalent, Sodium can sense that her mother is as lost as her about the future. She can sense her mother trying to gradually convince her to take Potassium's place but is mindful not to rush things. Sadly, Lithium is rather clumsy at being mindful and the social uneasiness of both Lithium and Sodium make things a little awkward between them. She still loves her mother very much and strongly wishes to have her family reunited.



  * **Boron** : Although Boron and Sodium have known themselves for quite some time, it's only recently that the two on them started a romantic relationship, with the heavy-handed intervention of Potassium. Sodium has always admired Boron since she was a kid, but as she progressed through adolescence, her feelings started to shift to more romantic ones. The string of lovers that Boron got only fuelled her jealousy and made her face her true feelings. Having Boron at her side greatly alleviates the pressure of the company's succession dilemma. The question is still up in the air, and if Sodium occasionally worries about that, Boron seems to have an idea and always reassures her that things will go well.



  * **Iridosmine** : Sodium's friend has always been an important person for a sheltered person like Sodium. She and became all the more precious when Potassium left and she had to deal with her family tearing itself right in front of her eyes. Iridosmine has been a strong emotional support for a Sodium who got her world shaken, Iridosmine even laments about not having the knowledge to give Sodium more informed advice about her future but she's always there to listen and comfort Sodium. While Iridosmine knows Boron, still doesn't know about the relationship between her and Sodium, and Sodium still doesn't know how she'll announce it to her.





	6. Potassium

# Potassium

Age: 21  
Height: 153 cm  
Build: Built from manual labor  
Eyes: Green  
Hair: Raven, in a messy ponytail  
Skin: Tanned yellow

Occupation: Farm girl  
Hobbies:Gardening, bird watching  
Clothing style: Practical, mostly t-shirts and overalls, she does have casual clothing

Potassium is Lithium's eldest daughter, she's the planned heir of the corporation, and was raised as such. However the girl had other ideas as she wanted to live her life as a farmer. The resulting conflict with her mother made things sour between them, and things only went downhill when Potassium bailed at her majority to become Phosphorus' apprentice. The unresolved tension with her mother only exacerbated her sensitive personality and social uneasiness, crossing Potassium badly will result in a heated response, as Rubidium discovered. Despite that, she's still close to her little sister Sodium, with whom she's completely at ease, but she cut herself from the rest of the family who didn't even try to understand and just followed Lithium by principle. Now a farm girl for three years, she's convinced that it's the life for her, and she's ready to defend her choice tooth and nail, should her mother keep on pressuring her.

### Relationships

  * **Sodium** : Her little sister has always been someone to cherish for Potassium. Sodium is also the the only one in the family who supported her and Potassium's not sure she would've had the courage to oppose her mother without Sodium's moral backup. Sodium is the only family member she sees and they miss each other a lot but things are a bit different as Sodium caught the fact that Potassium, in order to protect Sodium from the family's intrigues, was always there for Sodium at the expense of herself. Potassium promised she would open up more to her sister but she's struggling as she's not used to opening her heart to anyone who isn't Boron. As she was working on that, she took the opportunity to hook her sister up with her best friend Boron, as she totally noticed their quiet but mutual attraction before even the concerned people themselves.



  * **Boron** : Boron is Potassium's best friend, whom she met during holidays in a foreign country. Boron eventually came to Potassium's country to live here permanently, and Potassium greatly helped her adapt to her new life. In the beginning, Boron's was uneasy about Boron's social easiness, she was worried she'd lose Boron as she was quite socially awkward. However Boron was quick to reassure Potassium that she was very special to her and that this fact wouldn't change. This episode made Potassium and Boron much closer and for the first time Potassium talked about someone about her problems, as she wanted to protect her sister about that. The relationship between Boron and Potassium is so strong that it barely changed after Potassium's departure for the family home, a plan that was fully supported by Boron. The two girls see themselves much less, but the emotional connection has never been so strong, especially since Boron and Sodium got together, thanks to a significant intervention by Potassium.



  * **Lithium** : Potassium's relationship with her mother has always been rocky since the girl's adolescence, as Potassium rejected her fate as heir of the company while Lithium pushed her to it. This cemented an image of Lithium as a tyranical and insensitive figure, only concerned by the interests of the company above all. Even if it's not very true, it's the image Potassium walked away with when she left to pursue her dream. The two haven't seen each other for three years, and while Potassium's resentment has mellowed down, it's still very much present, and she's ready to flare up again if the subject's brought up again.



  * **Phosphorus** : When Potassium asked Phosphorus to teach her how to be a farmer, Phosphorus didn't know it involved Potassium running away from her home and her mother. While Phosphorus got a bit annoyed that Potassium didn't tell her the whole story, she she quickly became impressed by the girl's dedication to her work and quick learning. Potassium and Phosphorus also became close confidantes and learned to manage each other's personalities, even if there are occasional fights when their respective sturdy characters don't see eye to eye.



  * **Thallium** : Thallium was a farm girl around Potassium's age when Potassium began to work for Phosphorus. The two got along well and Thallium was an important support in the beginning when Potassium was a fish out of water. Thallium's dedication to farm work however wasn't much to brag about, the young girl would rather produce her own home-brew insecticides and pest-control products. Thallium's fascination for poisons was sometimes scary, but it was very effective, and inspired by Potassium's example, Thallium left the farming life and went to the city to live for what actually interests her.



  * **Rubidium** : Potassium and Rubidium were already strangers despite being cousins, but when Rubidium made a hamfisted attempt (on Lithium's request) at convincing Potassium to accept her future as the company heir, Potassium blew up on her. The disastrous outcome of this episode has traumatized Rubidium who doesn't want to be within 50 meters of Potassium, who hates her now anyway.





	7. Rubidium

# Rubidium

Age: 29  
Height: 161 cm  
Build: Slim  
Eyes: Yellow green  
Hair: Raven, short  
Skin: Pale yellow

Occupation: Engineer, Head of Alkali R&D department  
Hobbies: Some more engineering  
Clothing style: As simple as it gets with plain shirts and trousers

Rubidium is a very talented engineer that was always fascinated with problem-solving and pushing the boundaries of what was seemingly possible. She entered Alkali’s R&D department just after her engineering degree, and her talent along with her efficiency quickly got her promoted to the head of R&D. As good in science as in engineering and capable of thinking outside the box, she's the main reason for Alkali's ground-breaking technological advancements, even if her modest nature tries to downplay that. Rubidium is so dedicated to her research that she often forgets about the outside world, where she only goes when necessary. Rubidium is very sensitive about social situations, and has difficulty handling the presence of too many people around her, she's more comfortable with members of her family (with the notable exception of Potassium). She's especially close to the Caesium and Francium sisters, whom she took under her wing to try to break them from their isolation.

### Relationships

  * **Caesium** : Her cousin Caesium is the person she's closest to. She took Caesium on as her assistant to try and give the girl an occupation, and Caesium quickly became very valuable as her practical genius let Rubidium's theoretical genius fully express itself. Caesium's obsessiveness for precision makes possible things that would otherwise stay on paper, and Rubidium entrusts her with the realisation of the more ambitious projects. Their relationship is as close as it gets given Ceasium's agoraphobia, but they're very attached to each other and Caesium has complete faith in Rubidium. 



  * **Francium** : Francium is Caesium's little sister and Rubidium is almost her only link to the outside world. Francium's extreme agoraphobia shuts her from any social interaction, but despite that Rubidium reached out for her, and even if things were complicated at the start, Francium managed to accept Rubidium's company and now even seeks it. Rubidium really cares for her and set about giving the girl an occupation, so Francium helps Rubidum by analysing data from simulations. She became became very good at it, and is happy that she can be of some utility for Rubidium.



  * **Lithium** : The head of the company, Rubidium's and Rubidium herself aunt have very formal relations for family, but Rubidium is content with the room Lithium gives her with the R&D division. Lithium lets her manage her team as she pleases and encourages her to seek alternative routes, which is what Rubidium enjoys the most. She gets to regularly impress her aunt with the technology she develops, which makes her very happy.



  * **Scandium** : Alkali corporation having business ties with Aluminium's business in the field of advanced technologies, Rubidium has had to interact with Scandium over the years on various cooperation projects. Rubidium's now used to it, they now even get along, and Rubidium is very glad she didn't have to deal with the dreaded Ms. Aluminium. Just the thought of meeting her, given her reputation, makes her almost faint.



  * **Potassium** : Rubidium didn't originally think much of Potassium, she was just a girls who was supposed be the heir of company. However after a particularly disastrous experience, she's outright traumatized of her. She's silently glad that she left the company, and doesn't want want to have to deal with her ever again. 





	8. Caesium

# Caesium

Age: 25  
Height: 179 cm  
Build: Slim  
Eyes:Emerald  
Hair: Raven, shoulder-length  
Skin: Gold yellow

Occupation: Engineer, Rubidium's assistant  
Hobbies: Watchmaking  
Clothing style: Some sportswear hastily thrown together under her white blouse or her leather work apron

Caesium is Rubidium's assistant in the Alkali R&D department, her obsession for order and precision makes her a very skilled and valuable member of the team. She's now in charge of the most difficult projects where her dedication and attention to detail really shines. On the flip side she suffers from significant agoraphobia, and is very uneasy around people resulting in possible panic attacks with too many people around. The only person she enjoys the company of is Rubidium, she even finds her presence calming. Members of the family can also interact with her but not too many at once. When not working, she practices watchmaking, an activity where she can let her practical genius fully express itself.

### Relationships

  * **Rubidium** : Rubidium is her cousin and boss, she's the one who gave Caesium the opportunity to prove herself in the R&D department. She's also the person who helped Caesium get out of her complete isolation and who can manage Caesium's agoraphobia the best. Caesium therefore sees Rubidium as an emotional rock, she seeks her company and strives to impress her with her work, which she often does. The two of them sometimes even hang out on their days off, and Caesium often wonders what she'd become without Rubidium looking out for her. 



  * **Francium** : Despite being sisters, Caesium and Francium barely interact. Unlike Rubidium who can be calm enough to ease Caesium's anxiety, Francium's extreme nervousness only accentuates Caesium's. As such Caesium and Francium can't stand each other and can only stay in the same space in a relatively stable emotional state if Rubidium is present.



  * **Lithium** : The head of the company deeply intimidates Caesium just by her very presence, making Caesium very uncomfortable around her. Lithium herself doesn't really know how to manage Caesium, so they keep their interactions to only professional ones, and in the presence of Rubidium. Nevertheless she highly respects Lithium and her achievements.





	9. Francium

# Francium

 

Age: 19  
Height: 184 cm  
Build: Skinny  
Eyes:Light green  
Hair: Raven, waist-length, dishevelled  
Skin: Very pale yellow

Occupation: Data analysis for Rubidium  
Hobbies: Internet forums  
Clothing style: Nightwear, does have a change of casual clothes collecting dust somewhere

Francium is almost an urban legend in Alkali's R&D department, some people even doubting her existence. Francium does exist, but suffers from very acute agoraphobia, and stays in her room. She can only bear with relative ease the company of Rubidium and should someone unknown to her try to interact without warning, she will have a significant panic attack. Rubidium went to great lengths to at least give Francium something to occupy her days, so the young girl helps her cousin by analysing data from simulations, saving Rubidium a great amount of time.

### Relationships

  * **Rubidium** : Francium's cousin is the only person she interacts with somewhat regularly. Francium deeply admires Rubidium as she was the one to reach out to her, and does her best to not let Francium rot in her room. Francium is very glad to help her cousin and does her best to support Rubidium at her own level.





	10. Uranium

# Uranium

Age: 43  
Height: 182 cm  
Build: Slender  
Hair: Lustrous platinum blonde almost waist length  
Skin: Lightly tanned

Occupation: Robotics engineer  
Hobbies: Photography  
Clothing style: Elegant, often dresses or skirts paired with a blouse or a cardigan 

Uranium is a renowned scientist and pioneer in robotic engineering. Before the start of the gynoid program, Uranium and her best friend Thorium worked for the military, where they build various autonomous machines designed to withstand anything. After many years of making military equipment, Uranium started designing practical machinery for civilian applications, and began to think about creating a sentient machine. However designing and developing sentient machine would need important funding, and their project was met with heavy skepticism. Things changed when the National Fire Academy called called for a mechanical firefighter who could operate in incredibly hazardous environments, Uranium used this occasion to give birth to her first gynoid, Americium. The efficiency of Americium started to shift things for Uranium who got a much warmer reception for her gynoids; her second one was developed for Mercury, the third for Tantalum, and the fourth one for herself. These gynoids were very good for what they were made, but Uranium wanted to take the next step up and develop a proper versatile gynoid. It was at this time that Tantalum told her about Molybdenum's daughter, Technetium, and how she was badly injured in an accident and only survived through life support. Molybdenum was desperate for a way to give Technetium a life beyond her hospital room, so Uranium proposed to replace Technetium's damaged parts with synthetic ones. Molybdenum was torn, but as Technetium agreed so did she, since she didn't want her daughter to waste her life away being an invalid. Getting Technetium functional again was a daunting task as there now was a human life in the equation, but Uranium and Thorium succeeded, and made a significant breakthrough in robotic engineering. After this success, Uranium and Thorium joined up with Europium with her advanced AI Promethium, and the collaboration gave birth to the modern gynoids. Uranium is now well-connected and her success story has impressed many people, but despite that Uranium is still completely devoted to her creations, cherishing every one of them. Uranium's romantic life recently evolved with her being officially Molybdenum's lover and Technetium's second mother.

### Relationships

  * **Thorium** : Uranium and Thorium met in engineering classes during high school, they got along immediately and their shared dream to build sentient robots kept them together ever since. During all these years, the two of them have always been close, and the strong friendship isn't likely to wear any time soon, especially as they finally realized their dream. Where Uranium was specialized in motion robotics and hardware, Thorium's field is programming and interfacing; where Uranium gives their creation the ability to move, Thorium is the one who gives them the will to move. Given that Thorium is absolutely necessary for the gynoid program, Uranium tried to bring her in the spotlight, but Thorium isn't really interested in talking about her work with non co-workers, so she lets Uranium be the public face of the gynoid program. 



  * **Protactinium** : Uranium's childhood friend, before Thorium joined the group during high school. Eventually Protactinium and Thorium found themselves attracted to each other, but Thorium's reluctance for relationships and Protactinium's shyness put a strain on their relationship right from the start. Things got really shaky when Protactinium got pregnant while her relationship with Thorium hadn't really began. Fortunately things worked out in the end, and Protactinium could count of Uranium to help her and Thorium raising Actinium. Due to Protactinium and Uranium's respective occupations, the two of them see each other very rarely, but they still make an effort to keep in touch, despite their professional obligations.



  * **Actinium** : Actinium is Protactinium's daughter with Thorium but Uranium had such a pivotal role in her life that she's often considered as her 'third mother'. Uranium was the one who introduced Actinium to Radium who at the time was constantly bedridden. Uranium also had a big calming power over the very sanguine Actinium, especially during her rebellious phase, when Uranium was the only adult who could handle Actinium's fiery personality. Nowadays, Uranium still keeps in touch with Actinium and sees her more often than she sees Protactinium, but Actinium latter is often busy looking after Radium, whom she dedicated herself to assist.



  * **Technetium** : Technetium is Molybdenum's daughter and Uranium's, to a degree. When she was fourteen, Technetium suffered a very serious accident which left her on life support with non-operable limbs or nervous system. Uranium proposed to replace these parts with artificial one, which Technetium accepted not fancying a life that amounted to just existing via life support. The result of this operation was a completely artificial spine and limbs interfaced to her natural brain and heart. Even if it was weird in the beginning Technetium enjoyed being able to move and sees Uranium as a saviour and adores her. Because Uranium needed to follow Technetium's condition, she ended up sharing a maternal role with Molybdenum. Eventually the situation evolved in Uranium and Molybdenum becoming an actual couple and Uranium becoming Technetium's official second mother.



  * **Technetium** : Technetium is Molybdenum's daughter and Uranium's, to a degree. When she was fourteen, Technetium suffered a very serious accident which left her on life support with non-operable limbs or nervous system. Uranium proposed to replace these parts with artificial one, which Technetium accepted not fancying a life that amounted to just existing via life support. The result of this operation was a completely artificial spine and limbs interfaced to her natural brain and heart. Even if it was weird in the beginning Technetium enjoyed being able to move and sees Uranium as a savior and adores her. Because Uranium needed to follow Technetium's condition, she ended up sharing a maternal role with Molybdenum. Eventually the situation evolved in Uranium and Molybdenum becoming an actual couple and Uranium becoming Technetium's official second mother.



  * **Molybdenum** : Uranium and Molybdenum met through Tantalum, when Molybdenum's daughter Technetium was surviving on life support after a terrible accident. Molybdenum wanted to find a solution, any solution, to Technetium's state so she was introduced her to Uranium. When Uranium proposed to replace Technetium's damaged parts with artificial one, Molybdenum was very defiant, not wanting to disfigure her daughter any more. However with the success of Technetium's transition most of that defiance has become gratitude, and then became genuine affection, fed by the situation that basically framed Molybdenum and Uranium as a couple taking care of their daughter. After some years, Molybdenum finally confessed to Uranium, effectively turning the two into an actual couple taking care of their daughter.



  * **Neptunium** : Uranium's niece followed her sister Plutonium to be Uranium's assistant, while Uranium was working on Technetium. Neptunium was working with Uranium on the body parts while Plutonium became Thorium's assistant on the big task of interfacing Technetium's brain with the artificial parts. Neptunium proved very talented in assisting her aunt with the revolutionary artificial muscles they were developing. Uranium deeply inspires Neptunium, the young girl specifically admires Uranium's perseverance for making her dream come true. Neptunium had a bit of an admirer crush on her aunt, but with the arrival of Technetium in her lives, her heart is starting to veer to Technetium's side.



  * **Plutonium** : Uranium's other niece and Neptunium's big sister. Plutonium has always admired Uranium and dreamed to assist her, but when she got to work with Uranium, she ironically preferred to assist Thorium with her interfacing work. Contrary to her bashful sister, Plutonium is much more loud and assertive, which meshes perfectly well with Thorium's disposition. Plutonium gets along well with Uranium, even if Uranium thinks it's mainly because they don't directly work with each other.



  * **Lead** : Lead often worked with Uranium and Thorium over the years, and the three of them know each other well. So when Uranium needed assistance with designing Americium, Lead was ready to help. Lead assisted Uranium in making Americium resistant to virtually anything. Fire, corrosion, radiation, and blunt force trauma, Americium wouldn't have been the same success story without Lead. Lead has been part of the gynoid program even since the start, but she has now an advisory role, as the gynoid program is already well developed and her own life calls for her presence.



  * **Silicon** : The computing genius Silicon is the one who wrote the programming language that Europium uses for Promethium and which Thorium uses for the modern gynoids. Silicon doesn't have direct involvement in the gynoid program; she mainly updates the language which is then used by Thorium and Europium to update the source codes. Silicon and Uranium have complimentary personalities so they get along very well and tend to hang outside of work. Uranium thinks highly of Silicon for what she has achieved and what she specifically does for the gynoid program.



  * **Europium** : Europium is the mother of the AI Promethium, whom she wrote using Silicon's programming language. It was Silicon who made Europium and Uranium meet. When the success of Technetium's transition was all over the news, Europium became an important member of the gynoid program through writing the new source code for the modern gynoids. Uranium greatly values her and despite their rather recent introduction they are already good friends, even if ironically they mainly see each other outside work, given their two different field of expertise.



  * **Americium** : Americium is Uranium and Thorium's first sentient proto-gynoid made back when the team was basically the two of them plus Lead. Americium was designed by Uranium with the assistance of Lead while the programming was written by Thorium. As a mechanical firefighter, Amercium is often put in very hazardous environments, so she needs more thorough maintenance and regularly sees Uranium for this. Uranium is glad that she often gets to see her first creation, and really dotes on her. She also makes Americium interact with Californium so that she has some interaction with another gynoid.



  * **Curium, Berkelium** : Curium and Berkelium are the two proto-gynoids that followed Americium. With the success of Americium's development, Uranium received demands for specialized gynoids from Mercury and Tantalum. For Mercury, Uranium designed Curium, a gynoid for meteorological applications and for Tantalum, a surgeon gynoid named Berkelium was made. Both of these creations helped Uranium test new designs that she'd use later on Californium. Contrary to Americum, Curium and Berkelium operate in rather safe environments, so Uranium only sees them during their periodic maintenance, and while she considers them her children, they are a bit estranged.



  * **Californium** : Californium is the fourth and last proto-gynoid and one that Uranium built for her personal use as an assistant. Californium has the most advanced pre-Technetium body and benefited from the previous proto-gynoids' developments. Californium is also the last model to have Thorium's programming give her rudimentary sentience. Much like Americium, Californium feels absolute faith and admiration for her creator and strives to satisfy her. Uranium herself has a particular attachment for Californium, as it's the oldest of her children that is still with her and gives Californium a lot of care and attention.



  * **Einsteinium** : Einsteinium is the first modern gynoid, it features technology originally developed for Technetium, as well as parts specifically designed for her by the Alkali corp, and a source code developed from the Promethium AI. Despite being a leap forward in technology she's still a bit rough around the edges, but she was a significant step in the road leading to the incredibly human-like recent gynoids. Einsteinium now assists Thorium like Californium assists Uranium and just like her other gynoids, Uranium cares very much about her. 



  * **Promethium** : Uranium has had little contact with Promethium compared to Thorium, but she's thoroughly impressed by the level of advancement that she represents. Uranium and Promethium have cordial relations and Uranium designed the mobile platform Promethium sometimes uses to move about. Other than that they don't interact much as it's Thorium's job to make the Promethium code interact with Uranium's designed bodies.



  * **Mercury** : Mercury and Uranium know each other quite well as they both are senior scientists that want to go way beyond what's actually possible. Over the years they became good friends, Uranium enjoying the refreshing weirdness of Mercury's personality. After the public success of Americium, Mercury was interested in a gynoid that could assist her for her meteorological activities. Uranium then created Curium, the second proto-gynoid, for Mercury's use and as with the other ones, performs periodic maintenance throughout the years.



  * **Tantalum** : Tantalum and Uranium met through Radium as Tantalum was Radium's doctor. They didn't have relations beyond that until Tantalum wanted Uranium to build a surgeon gynoid for the hospital. When Berkelium was finished the two women saw each more often during Berkelium's maintenance visits. The collaboration between the two women got very close with Technetium's case. As Tantalum was Technetium's doctor, she did her best but she could only stabilize Technetium, leaving her fully conscious but confined to life support. When Molybdenum asked Tantalum if nothing could be done, Tantalum contacted Uranium who proposed to fit artificial parts on Technetium. Tantalum was instrumental in that operation to assure that everything was going well on the biological side of things, and while Uranium monitors Technetium's artificial parts, Tantalum is in charge of surveying Technetium's biological body and making sure the implants aren't rejected.



  * **Radium** : While Uranium is considered a "friend of the family", technically she's the friend of the mother of Radium's best friend. It was through that connection that Uranium came to meet Radium and the first meeting was really heartbreaking for Uranium. She saw in the younger girl a lot of herself but in a much, much worse condition, so she set about making Radium's life more bearable with moral support. While that stayed the case for most of Radium's life, during Radium's late teens, Uranium got busy with Technetium and the subsequent gynoid program. Uranium often laments not being with Radium as much as she wants, but Radium always reassures her that even in her absence, Radium always looks up to Uranium's example.





	11. Radium

# Radium

Age: 22  
Height: 154 cm  
Build: Very skinny  
Eyes: Light pastel green  
Hair: Bald, often covered with a bonnet  
Skin: Very pale

Occupation: Painter  
Hobbies: Reading magazines, walks  
Clothing style: Mori girl

Radium was born with a very weak constitution, and spent most of her life fighting diseases. In the past her very life was often at stake, but nowadays, medical advancements have greatly improved her condition and stabilized her health. Radium used to stay inside, learning about the world through magazines that her friend Actinium brought for her. Radium read dozens of them, on a wide variety of subjects, but she quickly developed a strong interest for art magazines. She became passionate for art and started practising it herself, one thing led to another, she became an accomplished painter. Her art is now her main occupation and she makes a living out of it, making her financially independent and alleviating her fear of staying someone else's charge. While she has a fairly normal life now, she's still weak and has to take many precautions, especially for going outside. Nevertheless she enjoys going on walks, as she finds them soothing and reinvigorating.

### Relationships

  * **Actinium** : Radium met Actinium through Uranium, who was Actinium's caretaker. Uranium introduced Actinium to Radium so that Radium would have someone her age to talk to. It worked beyond expectation as the two girls became immediatly very close, and Actinium would visit Radium every day, bringing everything her friend requested. Actinium's sanguine and impulsive personality is nothing like Radium's quiet and soft character, but some think it's what actually made them so close; Radium enjoys Actinium's fire that liven up her routine and Actinium can cool down next to Radium's calmness. Actinium sees Radium as someone very important to her and gets very anxious when Radium's condition degrades. Radium feels the same but often worries that she's a bother for Actinium, a concern that Actinium vehemently dismisses.



  * **Protactinium** : Protactinium is Actinium's mother and eventually became Radium's guardian. Even if Protactinium was often busy with her oceanography work, Radium really likes her as Protactinium is very motherly towards Radium and makes no difference between her and her own daughter Actinium. When Radium started painting, Protactinium supported her financially until Radium was able to take on life by herself. Protactinium is very proud of what the girl achieved, managing to hold her own despite her handicap, and Radium is very grateful for Protactinium's support.



  * **Zirconium** : Radium was Zirconium's patient since she was a newborn, back when Zirconium was still an intern. Zirconium always had a soft spot for this girl who struggled to even stay alive, and showed her a lot of affection. Zirconium could only keep her alive, however, but she had no power over Radium's unstable condition. It wasn't until Tantalum got in charge of Radium's care that medicine had made much needed progress. Nowadays Zirconium and Radium don't see each other much, as Tantalum is Radium's doctor, but when they do see each other, Radium never fails to thank Zirconium for what she did for her.



  * **Tantalum** : Tantalum got to know Radium as soon as she became an intern under Zirconium's guidance. Tantalum was fascinated by Radium's will to live, and worked hard to improve Radium's condition. Thankfully medical advances meant Radium could live a somewhat normal life, if precautions were taken. Over the years, Radium and Tantalum became close friends and confidantes, Radium even encouraged Tantalum to pursue Tungsten. Tantalum constantly keeps a close eye on Radium's condition, as much because of professional duty than concerned friendship, and Radium is infinitely grateful for that. She sometimes calls Tantalum and Zirconium her "guardian angels".



  * **Uranium** : Uranium got to know Radium through Thorium's daughter Actinium. Where Tantalum was an inestimable support for Radium's medical condition, Uranium was an important moral support. The famous engineer was no medical doctor, but she suffered from similar weakness in her youth, and used her experience to reassure Radium in her difficult moments. Uranium was a very special confidante of Radium when the girl was in her teens, but since Technetium's operation and the real beginning of the gynoid program, Uranium doesn't have much time for Radium anymore. They still occasionally meet, though, mostly on Tantalum's initiative, and Radium greatly treasures those rare moments with her inspirational figure.





	12. Molybdenum

# Molybdenum

Age: 39  
Height: 171 cm  
Build: Slim  
Eyes: Dark grey  
Hair: Waist-length, dark grey with light grey strands, in a long and loose ponytail  
Skin: White

Occupation: Metallurgist  
Hobbies: DIY, gardening  
Clothing style: Elegant and black, slightly gothic

Time passes and still many people confuse the talented metallurgist Molybdenum with the talented chemist Lead. In their defence, the two women are physically very similar, and Molybdenum works for Lead's corporation, not really helping telling her apart from Lead. Molybdenum's attitude about this also doesn't help, as the woman is one to live at her own rhythm and doesn't even try to differentiate herself from Lead. For those who know her, Molybdenum is a very kind and dependable person, her circle of friends love her, and her capacity for planning ahead, anticipating and generally being level-headed. The thing is that Molybdenum rarely leaves her circle so people outside of it often consider her aloof and austere. Molybdenum spent half of her life looking after her pride and joy; her beloved daughter Technetium, with whom she's very close. Sadly, life wasn't soft for the two, and Molybdenum nearly lost her daughter, but thanks to the intervention of Uranium, things changed for the better. Uranium also changed her romantic life quite a bit and after some years of tiptoeing around each other, they finally started a proper relationship, to Technetium's delight.

### Relationships

  * **Technetium** : Technetium is Molybdenum's daughter and the two have an almost sororal relationship. Their relationship had its share of difficult moments but despite the hardships, they're always very close. Since Technetium's operation, their family of two got a third member in the person of Uranium as Technetium's second mother. Technetium is a fervent supporter of Uranium and Molybdenum's relationship, and Molybdenum is very happy to have Uranium in both her and Technetium's life.



  * **Uranium** : Uranium's first impression on Molybdenum was one of a mad scientist with a preposterous solution for Technetium's condition, then Uranium became her daughter's saviour and a good friend. As the time passed and the dynamic between Uranium, Molybdenum and Technetium became a family one, the sexual tension between Uranium and Molybdenum kept growing bigger and bigger. Eventually and after much introspection, Molybdenum took the decisive step in making them an official couple, ending three years of circling around each other. Since then, Molybdenum moved with Technetium into Uranium's lab and Molybdenum even started contributing to Uranium's gynoid program.



  * **Fermium** : Fermium was developed as Molybdenum's assistant for her metallurgy work. At first Molybdenum had a petty causal attitude towards Fermium, but later she realized what being a gynoid's 'human caretaker' actually meant, and how important she was for Fermium's development. Since then, Molybdenum's relationship with Fermium became more of a mentor/pupil one and Molybdenum is much more motherly towards her than before.



  * **Steel** : Once Molybdenum got involved with Carbon, she became a very important step-mother figure for teen Steel, a role that was assumed before her by Tungsten, and after her by Chromium. Technetium's accident and its consequences changed a lot of things, including ending Molybdenum and Carbon's romantic history, and subsequently Molybdenum's heavy presence in Steel's life. They still keep in touch though, like Tungsten does.



  * **Carbon** : Molybdenum was one of the many women to have been part of Carbon's circle of lovers. The two woman met through Lead and almost immediately started a passionate open relationship. Things ended after Technetium's operation, when Molybdenum started gravitating towards Uranium more. Carbon actively encouraged her to pursue Uranium and was very happy when the news came that Molybdenum and Uranium were officially an item. Molybdenum and Carbon stayed good friends and still see each other, just not nearly as much as before.



  * **Lead** : Lead is Molybdenum's friend and the two were neighbors when they were children. Despite Lead often hanging out with Silver and Mercury, she always saved some time for little Molybdenum. Their friendship continued as they both reached adulthood and took a professional dimension when Molybdenum went to work for Lead's corporation, founding and leading the metallurgy department that played a big role in the rise of Lead's corporation. Lead was also part of the team that brought Technetium back to her active life, earning her even more admiration from Molybdenum.



  * **Terne** : Among Lead's daughters, Pewter is closer to Electrum and Gold's circle, while Terne is Steel's friend and has more contact with Carbon's circle. Despite that, Terne and Molybdenum don't have much contact with each other, as they mainly know each other through Lead and Technetium. Nevertheless they think highly of each other and Molybdenum is often impressed by Terne's maturity..



  * **Thorium** : Molybdenum and Thorium have a love and hate relationship; on Molybdenum's part, she admires Thorium's dedication to her research, her intelligence and her devotion to the people she cares, but often criticizes her indifference to 'exterior people' and her often careless sense of humour. They can get along marvellously and the next minute starting to throw rocks at each other, then go back to getting along in the following minute. The dynamics of their relationship puzzle everybody they know, but since nobody went to the hospital (yet), people don't really mind.



  * **Neptunium** : Uranium's cousin was formerly seen by Molybdenum as a love rival, much to Molybdenum's own embarrassment. Technetium's advances on her made Neptunium made Neptunium steer away from her crush on Uranium, alleviating Molybdenum's jealousy. Nowadays, Molybdenum and Neptunium get along very well, Neptunium actively rooting for Uranium and Molybdenum's relationship.



  * **Silver** : Despite being a lifetime friend of Lead, Molybdenum has had only occasional contact with Lead's circle; Mercury doesn't even warrant annoyance while Gold and Tin leave her indifferent. Only Silver had actual the opportunity of being Molybdenum's acquaintance, mainly for professional reasons. While the two women will not passionately shower each other with signs of affection, they still deeply respect each other and get along well.



  * **Copper** : Molybdenum has rarely seen Silver's family, partly because she mostly sees Silver for professional reasons, but mainly because things simply don't work out with Silver's elder daughter Copper. Molybdenum doesn't know why, she doesn't really know if Copper is afraid of her or simply doesn't like her, but the young woman doesn't want to talk to her and more often than not simply vanishes when Molybdenum is around. 





	13. Boron

# Boron

 

 

Age: 21  
Height: 177 cm  
Build: Slim  
Eyes: Dark brown  
Hair: Jet black in a stylish bun  
Skin: Brown

Occupation: Junior engineer  
Hobbies: Hanging out with people  
Clothing style: Casual and elegant

Despite her young age, Boron is already known by a lot of people, as much for her distinct exotic charm, her very sociable personality, or her incredible talent in various technological fields. Boron came to the city during an exchange program in middle school, and liked the place so much she came back to fully live here since the beginning of high school. It's only been a few years since she became a resident, but her bright and sociable personality quickly gave her a lot of social connections, from romantic to professional ones. Boron doesn't like being alone and always seeks relationships, she's very rarely seen on her own and constantly keeps hanging out with one of her many friends or acquaintances. In the past her very sociable personality, along with her natural charm, gave her quite a few romantic relationships with very different women, and even if all these relationships eventually came to an end, Boron still keeps in touch with her ex-girlfriends. Today, and while it's not very public, she seems to have settled down with her best friend's little sister, Sodium, involving herself directly in the internal affairs of the Alkali family. Despite the challenges that lay ahead, Boron is always optimistic and can count on the support of many to overcome the odds.

### Relationships

  * **Potassium** : Potassium and Boron have a long history together, that goes way back to when Potassium and Boron met in their early teens, while Potassium was on holiday in Boron's country. After that, Boron spent a year in Potassium's middle school as an exchange student and she liked it so much that she came back live here starting high school. Potassium and Boron are very close and can tell each other everything, which greatly helped Potassium alleviate the pressure her mother put on her. Boron also fully supported Potassium's difficult decision to go her own way, and despite Potassium now living at Phosphorus' farm, they still see each other regularly. Potassium was also instrumental in the formation of Boron and Sodium's relationship, as Boron wouldn't have gone through with it if Potassium had done a sisterly veto to oppose it. As it turned out, Potassium was a big supporter of her relationship with Sodium.



  * **Sodium** : Boron first met Sodium during her exchange period, at the time she was still in her early teens while Sodium was a little kid, and for years their relationship have been a very friendly and innocent one. As time passed, Boron entered adulthood and Sodium teenagehood, and their relationship developed further, without them noticing. Before they knew it, they had it bad for each other, but were unable to move forward; Sodium was intimidated by Boron's status as an adult and Boron was trying to delude herself in thinking that what she felt for Sodium was just friendship. Her feelings, however, were stronger, and after a last attempt at convincing herself that she liked older women by dating Zirconium, she gave in to Sodium's charms (history won't remember the great deal of meddling Potassium had to do for Sodium to confess to Boron to accept). Boron still keeps her relationship secret, especially towards Lithium who worries about her succession, but she keeps claiming to Potassium that she has a solid plan for her future with Sodium.



  * **Lithium** : For many years, Lithium has just been "Potassium's mother"; Boron deeply respected her, but always found her excessively serious. Things are bound to change with Boron now dating Sodium and seriously considering her future as Sodium's wife. For now Lithium doesn't know, but she will eventually, so Boron is already working on how to gently tell her with great care and attention.



  * **Rhenium** : Rhenium wasn't Boron's first romantic relationship, but theirs was her first proper one. Rhenium was Boron's classmate during Boron's exchange year, when the two of them were in their early teens. The had a very fusional relationship, and their break-up when Boron had to go back to her country was a very heartbreaking episode for everyone involved. When Boron came back two years later, what they had was in the past, but the memories of it are still cherished by both of them, and they stayed very good friends.



  * **Titanium** : Upon coming back to the city definitively, Boron wasted no time in snatching a new girlfriend, and that was her upperclassmen Titanium. Their relationship lasted a year, and became quite famous at their school. However it was built on passion rather than actual love, and after a year, it became ever more shallow. Titanium becoming Steel's baby-sitter and falling for the famous Carbon was the final nail in the coffin. However, in true Boron tradition, they're still friends and still get along very well, Boron encouraging Titanium to go after the fashionable Vanadium.



  * **Hafnium** : Hafnium was Boron's second longest relationship, after Sodium. At the time Boron was a highschooler and Hafnium was already in college and they went steady for almost two years. However, Boron's budding romantic feelings for Sodium, while unknown at the time, helped the relationship tank. They're still good friends though, but they're both rather busy so they don't see each other much these days.



  * **Aluminium** : One of Boron's past lovers, just like Boron is one of the (many) women that got involved with Aluminium. Boron met Aluminium at the height of her glory, after the end of Aluminium's spatial mission, and Aluminium was immediately won over by Boron's exoticism. Their relationship was intense, passionate and rather short; it ended after some months when Aluminium found some groupies to fool around with and Boron started to date Magnesium. They stayed very good friends since then, and have important business ties; Boron being Aluminium's main connection to Silicon's business.



  * **Magnesium** : Boron met Magnesium through Aluminium, and after the intense but short-lived passion with her, accepted Magnesium's advances. They dated for a year, before breaking up gently and still keep in touch. At the time Boron thought her romantic feelings simply ran out, but actually, it was her growing feelings for Sodium that effectively ended their romantic relationship.



  * **Zirconium** : The last of Boron's girlfriends before Boron got seriously involved with Sodium, and in hindsight, it's now clear that Boron was grasping at straws. In a bid to prove to herself that a 'kid' like Sodium won't do (as if that was the actual problem), Boron went to the other extreme and dated Zirconium, a doctor and surgeon who was one of her teachers in college, and more to the point, was twice her age. Their relationship was surely passionate, but it was shaky from the start, and ended quite poorly, especially for Zirconium who was very lonely. Time passed since then, allowing Boron and Zirconium to have a normal relationship again, but if they could rewind time, none of them would've go through that again.



  * **Yttrium** : Yttrium is one of Boron's oldest friends, second only to Potassium. They were in the same class during Boron's exchange year, and then again in high school. Boron and Yttrium are very close, especially since the end of high school, as Potassium went to the countryside to become a farmer. Unlike Potassium with whom Boron had a serious friendship with a strong emotional side, Yttrium and Boron's relationship was more about having fun, fooling around, and getting into trouble. Yttrium was also the one who hooked up her neighbour Hafnium with Boron, simply because she 'shipped that".



  * **Erbium** : Erbium is Yttrium's younger sister, with whom Boron had a good friendship. Boron was basically a 'cool big sis' for Erbium who liked to tease her actual big sister about how Boron would've made a better big sister that her. Erbium was a precious little sister figure for Boron who at the time was still an expatriate. Yttrium's whole family was like a foster home for Boron, even if she didn't have as much contact with Yttrium's other little sisters Terbium and Ytterbium.



  * **Cerium, Lanthanum** : Cerium and Lanthanum were Boron's classmates during high school. They liked to call themselves the 'mad science trio' and they were always making unlikely scientific experiments. It was with those girls that Boron developed her interest in science and engineering, something that would eventually lead to her place in Silicon's company. Boron, Cerium and Lanthanum still see themselves nowadays, mostly for professional matters but always in a friendly atmosphere.



  * **Calcium** : Calcium was a young teacher at Boron's college, and was Zirconium's apprentice in both teaching and medical fields. Calcium and Boron hit it off right away, and they became very close friends. Calcium is, nowadays, one of the people she sees the most. Calcium has always been more of a friend than a teacher for Boron, as opposed to Strontium who really assumed her role as Boron's mentor. That's why Calcium and Boron's relationship didn't change much when Boron decided to leave college in order to fully dedicate herself as Silicon's employee. 



  * **Strontium, Barium** : Strontium and Barium Barium are two people that were very important during Boron's college life. Strontium was an ageing teacher and Barium a fellow student, and the three women developed a close relationship built around Boron and Barium's studies. Strontium supported the two young women extensively, and it was in no small part thanks to her that Boron got her job at Silicon's company.



  * **Scandium** : Boron got to know Scandium when she got involved with Aluminium, not unlike how she got to know Magnesium. The big difference, of course, is that Boron pursued a romantic relationship with Magnesium while that was never on the table with Scandium. Part of that was because of Scandium's giant crush on Aluminium, but it was mostly because the two women got along very well, and that the close friendship they developed didn't need any romantic 'upgrade'. Nowadays Scandium and Boron are the main communication bridge between Silicon and Aluminium's business. Even if Aluminium and Silicon are not shy about involving themselves directly, they often don't have the time to do so, plus Scandium and Boron have both the complete trust of their respective bosses.



  * **Samarium, Cobalt** : Samarium is a family friend of Yttrium's household (which includes Erbium, Terbium and Ytterbium), and Boron met her shortly after arriving in the city. She also met Samarium's inseparable friend Cobalt, and has always been in wonder of Cobalt's crafts, quickly becoming a regular customer. Boron gets along very well with Samarium and Cobalt, but their completely different fields of activity mean that she doesn't see them as much as she wants to, but she definitely makes an effort to occasionally hang out with them.



  * **Tantalum, Chromium, Tungsten** : Tantalum, Chromium and Tungsten are acquaintances that Boron met through other persons. She met Tantalum through Zirconium, Chromium through Cobalt and Tungsten through Titanium. Boron being Boron, she immediately wanted to be friends with them as well, but she was already running out of hours in a day to see all the people she wanted to. She sees them occasionally, and they get along very well, but Boron doesn't know them much beyond that.



  * **Silicon** : While still in college, Boron sought professional experience, and her talent in engineering quickly caught the eye of the computing magnate Silicon. Boron worked for Silicon while studying, and just recently went to work for her full-time, quickly becoming an important employee. As expected once Boron is involved; their relationship that was at first only professional also became a friendly one. Silicon and Boron share a similar outlook on life and both live like there's no tomorrow. 



  * **Germanium** : Germanium is Silicon's right hand and Boron inevitably ran into her as soon as she began to work with Silicon. Their relationship had a rocky start; while Boron was her usual friendly self she was met with a lot of defiance on Germanium's part, something that puzzled her for some time. Eventually she realized that Silicon and Germanium had an affair and that Germanium was jealous of the 'new girl that caught the eye of Silicon' and was afraid to lose Silicon to Boron. After some explaining and Boron's reassurance that she didn't have any views on Silicon, Germanium soften up a lot and their relationship got much more friendly.



  * **Neodymium** : When Silicon entered into a joint project between her, the industrial magnate Iron and the renowned acoustical engineer Neodymium, she tasked Boron to represent her. Boron handled the project brilliantly and the cooperation had been a profitable one for all parties involved. On top of this professional success, Boron and Neodymium also became good friends along the way, which in return reinforced their professional partnership.



  * **Iron** : Iron is Boron's professional partner in the context of the joint project between Silicon, Neodymium and Iron. Like Neodymium, Iron became a very good business partner for Boron, but unlike Neodymium, it didn't translate to a more personal friendship, as Iron is a hardcore workaholic that doesn't have time for Boron outside of work. Boron still highly respects Iron and somewhat pities her, wishing that Iron would work to live, rather than live to work, but she quickly realized that she wouldn't be the one to change Iron.



  * **Nickel** : As Iron only has twenty-four hours in a day, Boron often saw Iron's underling Nickel that acted on behalf of Iron. Boron and Nickel have a very friendly relationship, despite almost never seeing each other outside of work. When they do, it always ends in a very relaxed and easy-going dinner where the two women chat lightly of this and that, sometimes joined by Neodymium. 





	14. Silicon

# Silicon

Age: 39  
Height: 179 cm  
Build: Slim  
Eyes: Blue tinged black  
Hair: Vibrant white, shoulder-length  
Skin: White

Occupation: CEO  
Hobbies: Electronics, trekking  
Clothing style: Formal but still relaxed

Silicon is an industrial magnate, who made a fortune with her business of semiconductors and computer parts. Silicon's business eventually branched to producing construction materials and plastics, making it a very central company that has ties with the likes of Alkali, Lead, Iron, Aluminium and even her own sister Carbon's company. Silicon herself is quite an extroverted and easy-going person and always shines in social situations. Silicon is also known for her willingness to take initiative; she's assertive, sometimes domineering and makes things happen instead of waiting for them to. She revels in living in the moment and making the most of what she's being offered, which is why despite being a very hard-working woman and not doing much outside of work related things, she still has quite a lot of friends. In fact, all of her relationships outside of her sister and her niece started as professional ones. Be it Lead, Europium, Uranium...even her girlfriend Germanium started out as her business partner, before things got much further. Silicon really enjoys her life and what she gets to do for her work, or for the people she cares about.

### Relationships

  * **Carbon** : Carbon is Silicon's little sister, and the two of them had a peculiar history. When Silicon hit puberty, she started to harbour feelings for Carbon, and spent a few years trying to convince herself that it wouldn't be right. Eventually when Carbon hit puberty herself, Silicon gave in to temptation and made the move on her little sister. Their secret relationship lasted a few months, until they were found out and Silicon was sent away to finish her studies. Feeling guilty, Silicon dedicated herself to her work and didn't dare to contact Carbon until Carbon had become an adult. Sometime after Carbon had hit eighteen, Silicon went to see her full of apprehension, but thankfully Carbon felt no resentment towards Silicon and actually missed her big sister dearly, Silicon also met Carbon's young daughter Steel. Carbon got Steel from her teenage flame Iron, when Silicon was away, but the pressure of having a child so young was too much for Iron who abandoned Carbon and Steel. Since Silicon's return, Silicon and Carbon have very good relations, Silicon pushing Carbon to forget Iron and move on, which is not going brilliantly.



  * **Steel** : The circle of Carbon's lovers and Steel's step-mothers is colloquially known as CLASS-M, and even though some people consider Silicon as being part of it, Silicon herself never did. Silicon views her role in Steel's life as her natural role as her aunt, and considers her momentarily romantic relationship with her sister as belonging in the past. Silicon always welcomed Carbon's various lovers and encouraged them to have a significant maternal role for Steel, so the young girl would have more people in her life just her mother and her aunt. Silicon really treasures her niece, and is one of the persons that Steel sees the most, just behind Carbon.



  * **Germanium** : Germanium started as Silicon's associate, back when their business consisted of assembling computer parts in a shed. As their business grew, Germanium became Silicon's right hand, assisting her in her work, and eventually took the head of the computing division when Silicon started expanding her business to construction materials. As time passed, Silicon and Germanium became really close and their emotional connection got very strong, leading to both of them harbouring romantic feelings for each other. Silicon realized this development quite quickly, but Germanium was actually pretty dense about matters of love, so Silicon decided to actively pursue Germanium. Germanium was quick to give into Silicon's advances and Silicon, thanks to her assertiveness, became 'the top' of their relationship, as Germanium is much more demure. Silicon knows how to push all of Germanium's buttons, but despite her apparent carefree attitude, deep down she's completely serious about Germanium and would never lose her without a fight.



  * **Boron** : Brought to Silicon's attention by Strontium, Boron is a young but gifted college student who got started by working part time for Silicon. Recently, Boron left her studies to work full time for Silicon, and Silicon has nothing but praise for her. Boron lives for social interactions and thanks to her, Silicon's company is steadily developing new partnerships with other business owners. The first major one brokered by Boron was a joint project with Neodymium and Iron, an association that yielded particularly interesting results and cemented Boron's place in Silicon's company. Boron also knows Aluminium's company well and recently proposed to Silicon plans for another joint project with Ruthenium and Osmium, which Silicon is currently examining. Besides Boron's professional results, Silicon really appreciates the young woman as a friend, and the two of them share a very positive and open mindset.



  * **Copper** : Another remarkable college student, who did some short internship in Silicon's company. Silicon currently has her eyes set on Copper, and hopes she could have her on her team once the young woman is done with college. Silicon is starting to think about her succession; she once considered Boron, but Boron has other plans, so now she thinks about moulding Copper to make her the future company heir. Silicon believes Copper would make a perfect head for the computing department, a crucial activity that is constantly evolving and thus always needs some fresh blood.



  * **Europium** : Europium is a genius programmer who needed some cutting edge technology to realize her AI project. Silicon developed for her the revolutionary positronic architecture, along with the P programming language, which eventually resulted in the 'birth' of Promethium. Promethium is a highly advanced and, as it turned out, a very philosophical AI that was subsequently upgraded regularly by both Europium (software) and Silicon (hardware). From the start of their collaboration, Europium and Silicon, Europium and Silicon have maintained a very good friendship, even if they rarely see each other outside of work as they are both quite busy.



  * **Promethium** : Promethium is widely regarded as Europium's creation. While it's true that Europium wrote the entirety of Promethium's code, it was thanks to Silicon that she was able to do so. As a result, Promethium considers Silicon as her other creator, but on a different level than Europium; she actually describes Silicon as her personal god, which is not without making Silicon incredibly proud and cocky. Despite that Promethium and Silicon have a very easy-going relationship, as Silicon is not really one for formalities, and Promethium is happy to have someone extroverted like her in her circle.



  * **Uranium** : Silicon and Uranium had some purely professional contact in the past, as Uranium's machinery used Silicon's technology extensively. They started a proper professional relationship when Uranium's gynoid program merged with Europium's AI development. Silicon is now part of Uranium's team, and the two women get along really well: they are almost the same age, they are both gifted engineers and they have both a very open personality.



  * **Lead** : Lead and Silicon inevitably came together given their respective businesses. Lead represents chemistry and metallurgy (through Molybdenum) while Silicon represents semiconductors and construction materials, so the two of them became the business equivalents of childhood friends; their companies having had many ties with each other over the years, and completed large amounts of joint research. Over time Lead and Silicon became good friends as well, they even consider themselves old friends and act very casually around each other.



  * **Tungsten, Molybdenum, Chromium** : Silicon has always hoped that a woman would manage to fully replace Iron in Carbon's heart, and among the lovers Carbon had over the years, Tungsten, Molybdenum and Chromium were the most likely candidates to do so. Silicon has always been very sympathetic to them, and supporting what they had with Carbon, but ultimately none of them lived up to Silicon's expectations. Tungsten broke off with Carbon upon returning to duty and Molybdenum put her whole social life on hold when her daughter Technetium suffered a massive accident. Since then, Molybdenum started a relationship with Uranium, leaving only Chromium, and while Chromium is still deeply involved in Carbon's bed, her budding relationship with Nickel suggest that these days will eventually come to an end. Silicon really worries of what will become of Carbon when that'll be the case, as there will just be Manganese left, and Manganese is secretly hoping for Iron's return.



  * **Iron** : For Silicon, Iron is a mystery. Iron is a mystery because Silicon has never met Iron in person, but this fact alone is beginning to be the biggest mystery. Silicon and Iron are both industrial magnates, and their companies have many ties and joint projects, so one would think that Silicon and Iron had seen each other at least once, but that's actually not the case, since Silicon and Iron are both very busy women. Despite that, Silicon knows Iron's reputation very well, and more to point, she fully knows that Iron abandoned her sister Carbon and her niece Steel, so it may be a good thing that they didn't get to meet, after all.





	15. Zirconium

# Zirconium

Age: 42  
Height: 164 cm  
Build: Slightly pudgy  
Eyes: Grey  
Hair: Dark brown in a high bun with free strands on the front  
Skin: Light brown

Occupation: Doctor, surgeon and teacher  
Hobbies: Astronomy  
Clothing style: Elegant but loose-fitting

Zirconium is a talented doctor, surgeon, and is well regarded in medical circles. Notably, she was able to stabilize the condition of a chronically sick girl named Radium, who at the time was terminally ill. Over the years, Zirconium trained a few successful medical students, like Calcium and most notably Tantalum. Tantalum always brags that the reason she's so good is because she was taught by Zirconium, which makes Zirconium both happy and embarrassed. Despite these professional successes, Zirconium's personal life is much more dry; Zirconium basically spends her whole life looking after other people, and got so involved in their well-being that she forgot about her own. As she passed the mid-thirties mark, this realization hit her like a train; she's easy going, if sometimes abrasive, but the only people she ever sees are her colleagues, her patients, and her students. To make things worse, Zirconium has the habit of hiding her negative emotions, and especially her loneliness, so most of her friends don't realize what she's going through. It only got worse after the failure of her relationship with Boron, which left her quite miserable. Zirconium is strong though, so she can still manage to will her way through harsh moments, but this episode didn't help her anxiety.

### Relationships

  * **Niobium** : Niobium is Tantalum's little sister, and upon meeting her, Zirconium immediately noticed her major sister complex regarding Tantalum. Niobium wanted to be like her big sister, and also marry her, so she asked Zirconium to mentor her so she could become a doctor like Tantalum. Unfortunately, one can't be successful in medicine without actual interest, and even if Niobium did achieve interesting results, she ultimately abandoned medicine and became an engineer. Zirconium thought that it was a good thing and contributed to greatly reduce Niobium's fixation on her sister. The final blow would come from Tungsten hooking up with Tantalum, forcing Niobium to consider that there was more to life than her sister. In a twist of fate it turned out that what Niobium set about to pursue after growing up from her siscon obsession was Zirconium. Zirconium just recently realized that, and doesn't really knows how to handle Niobium's blunt and laconic advances. All these years Zirconium took Niobium for granted, she was very fond of her as a friend, and to see Niobium now actively perusing her turned Zirconium into a ball of conflicting emotions.



  * **Tantalum** : Tantalum is a famous doctor who started as an intern under Zirconium's tutelage. Tantalum was an important pupil for Zirconium; teaching Tantalum made her realize that she really enjoyed passing on her knowledge, and it led to Zirconium teaching at the university. At the end of Tantalum's intership, Zirconium made the very symbolic decision to entrust Radium, the girl Zirconium was looking after since her birth, to Tantalum. It was a difficult decision for Zirconium who was deeply attached to Radium, but it needed to be done, and Tantalum was very aware of its significance. Zirconium and Tantalum are now colleagues, since Tantalum stayed in the same hospital as Zirconium, and have maintained a very easy-going friendship.



  * **Calcium** : Calcium was Zirconium's second significant intern. Unlike Tantalum who mostly followed Zirconium's path, Calcium specialized herself in orthopaedics and nutrition. On the other hand, Calcium followed Zirconium's example when it came to teaching, unlike Tantalum, and since Calcium left the hospital to become an independent doctor, she mainly sees Zirconium at the university. Calcium kept close contact with Zirconium and the two of them stayed very good friends. Over time Calcium even became an important moral support for Zirconium when her former mentor started to have something of an existential crisis, and was with Zirconium during her difficult break up with Boron.



  * **Boron** : Boron was a college student of Zirconium, and one of Zirconium's only romantic relationships. Sadly it didn't go well; Boron and Zirconium only found themselves while running away, Boron from her feelings for Sodium, and Zirconium from her crushing loneliness. Relationships out of desperation are bound to go badly, and this one was no exception; they broke up after several months, but realistically it was doomed from the beginning. The break-up took a toll on Zirconium, but she doesn't resent Boron, as she considers it her own mistake. Boron and Zirconium still see each other, mainly through Calcium, and their relationship is a friendly one, but their past relationship is never brought up, especially by Calcium who knows it's a sensitive topic.



  * **Radium** : When Zirconium started her internship, she quickly ran into Radium, a newborn with a very weak condition and in real danger but Zirconium managed to stabilize her condition. Zirconium would then become Radium's doctor as the girl grew up, until she let Tantalum take over. Radium is someone very precious for Zirconium; like a daughter or a little sister, and despite not seeing each other much since Radium left the hospital, they still maintain contact and occasionally hang out.





End file.
